There are many areas of athletics and physical therapy in which it is desired to rehabilitate or increase the strength in specific areas to the exclusion of all others. It should be appreciated that in the prior art, wrist development and lower forearm development has been an area that has been neglected by most health equipment manufacturers when in fact, the wrist and forearm are vital not only in the performance of daily functions but particularily in sports such as tennis, bowling, and golf where wrist snapping provides a substantial increase in power. To this end, that is rehabilitation and improving strength of athletes and the like, this specific machine has been designed.